A Good View
by TruBearshark
Summary: Having overheard a surprising revelation about Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina is determined to to test its validity while also seeing if her crush isn't so one sided. For IzuMina Week's Dorm Prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Mina dragged herself into her dorm room, pausing to drop her bag by the door, and flopped onto her bed letting out a tired sigh. She rolled onto her side hugging her pillow wanting nothing more than to rest her tired brain. "Augh, why did every teacher have to decide to quiz us today, I just hope all the effort I've been putting in to study pays off." Taking a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the peace and quiet her room provided Mina considered pulling a Bakugou and calling it a day and just going to bed early but her empty stomach rumbling for some food put a stop to that idea. She sat up looking at her phone to check the time to see if she could raid the kitchen for something to eat. She frowned realizing that she must have dozed off because she'd be cutting it close for her afternoon plans if she stopped to eat before getting the room set. Before she could decide on what to do a message popped up on her phone and she could only smile when she saw who it was from.

 **~Midori~: Mina I'm sorry but I got stuck helping out in the Support Department so I'm going to be late to our lesson/study session.**

Mina typed out a quick reply that she didn't mind and that she'd be waiting in their usual spot. Back during the cultural festival Midoriya and a few others had expressed an interest in learning how to breakdance and she was more than happy to teach them, but after their performance slowly but surely her classmates lost interest in keeping it up with one exception, Midoriya Izuku.

At first she had been disappointed when her "class" had shrunk down to one person but when Midoriya offered to tutor her as a trade for what had become one on one lessons she could hardly refuse.

The pink girl had started looking forward to these lessons with Midoriya for a couple reasons: he was a great student, was determined to learn how to breakdance like her, when it was his turn to teach her he would always be patient and understanding when she had trouble with the material, and lastly because she currently crushing on the green haired hero in training hard.

Mina wasn't sure when the crush had started, it might have been when the lessons became one on one and Midoriya promised her he still wanted to learn, it could have built from her good natured teasing and seeing how cute his reactions were, it might have even begun way back during the sports festival when he showed everyone his determination to be a hero, if she could be a little shallow it could have started the first time she saw him without a shirt on and got a good look at how ripped he really was, or it could be a combination of a bunch of things. All Mina knew was that she had a crush on the boy and she enjoyed being around him.

' _That's enough lazing around thinking about Izuku. Since I have the time I should raid the cabinets and see if there's something to eat.'_

* * *

After digging through the cabinets and the fridge for a few minutes Mina figured she hit the jackpot when she found a leftover container of fried okra in the back of the fridge but a quick sniff of the food proved it to be a bust. ' _Damn you past me how could you let this go bad.'_ Tossing the spoiled food into the trash Mina decided she'd have to settle for an apple or something when a pair of voices caught her attention.

"Damn that Iida he didn't have to lecture me for a full half hour about 'improper behavior' all I was doing was staring anyway."

"I don't know dude you were staring pretty damn hard this time."

Mina could tell right away that the first voice was Mineta, only he would be so blatant about being a perv, which meant the other was probably Kaminari. Figures that after finding she had let some of her favorite food go bad she'd have to deal with the classes' resident pervs. Before she could go give them a piece of her mind Mineta said something that made her pause and listen into their conversation instead.

"It's not like I was the only one staring though, Midoriya was right there too and I know he was checking them out too."

Mina's disbelief was shared by Kaminari. "Mineta I really doubt that cinnamon roll is capable of checking a girl out, the dude can barely talk to one without blushing sometimes." Mina nodded to herself in her hiding spot at this. Though Midoriya had gotten better as a result of their dance lessons he still would blush like a tomato around her especially when she had to show him how to perform certain moves.

"Trust me he's real subtle about it I'll admit but I've seen it first hand, whenever any of the girls bend over he does a a little double check, he'll look away all embarrassed, but out of the corner of his eyes he'll be watching them. Trust me Kaminari he's one of us I know it."

"Now I know you're bullshitting me man, because, why with how stacked some of the girls in our class are would Midoriya be staring at their asses."

It was here Mina decided to tune out the pervy duo's debate over the merits of breasts and asses lest she empty her already hungry stomach and thought about what Mineta said. _Izuku stares at our butts when we bend over?'_ As ludicrous as it sounded she thought what the little grape themed hero said had merit. While Mineta was a pervert first and a coward second one thing she would bergungly admit about him was that he wasn't much of a liar. Mina decided she would test this newfound information during their lesson and if Mineta was wrong she'd just turn the grape into a raisin. ' _This is gonna be great I'm gonna make Izuku blush so hard but first I gotta find Tooru.'_

* * *

Finding Tooru had thankfully taken very little time and after apologizing for interrupting the girl's own relaxation time Mina brought her to the room she and Midoriya used for their lessons, she then explained the conversation she had overheard and what she was planning to do. "And that's where you come in Tooru, I need you to watch and see if he looks my way when I bend over to stretch." She then let the invisible girl think for a moment before asking what she thought of her 'genius plan.'

"You dragged me away from listening to Jirou play her guitar for this?" Tooru's agitation was clear as day. Mina had used the other girl as a sounding board ever since she had realised her crush on Izuku and apparently the invisible girl had reached her limit this time. "Why do you have to be so roundabout with this, why can't you just ask him out like a normal person?"

"I will, after I know he's interested in me that way."

Tooru sighed at her friend's answer, almost willing to drop the issue like she had before, but after listening to the many ways Mina though up to mess/flirt with Midoriya she wanted to know why the girl couldn't be honest with the boy. "C'mon Mina this has to be the tenth time we've had this conversation, you two have had these solo study sessions for weeks now so why are you so willing to essentially flash Midoriya but the thought of just telling him you like him is so hard for you?"

A blush formed on the Pink girls face and she turned her face away as she let out a weak "Because…" and began to mumble the rest of her reply.

The invisible girl was having none of that though. "Mina I know you've picked up some of his study habits but you don't need to pick up his mumbling one too, we're friends, you've trusted me enough with your feelings for him you can trust me with this."

Mina looked at her friend and even though she couldn't see her face she could hear the sincerity in Tooru's voice. "Because...what if he isn't interested in me that way." Then like a dam broke all of the doubts Mina had spilled out. "Izuku is so shy and awkward I'm sure he would react if any of the girls in our year teased him the way I do. I stand out so much and he can be so reserved and plain at times that I worry he would prefer someone that would blend into the crowd better. If he really is checking us out on the sly why would he look my way when we have a girl like Yamomo around. Then there's Ochaco, he's known her longer I wouldn't be surprised if he liked her more than he could me. I just don't want this to be a one sided thing" Mina took a moment to catch her breath and to collect herself after her outburst. "I'm sorry Tooru, I realised about half way into my little rant how silly it is to complain to you of all people about worrying over this stuff, but I guess I'd been letting that build up for a while now."

"No worries Mina, that just means I have a good idea about how you're feeling." Tooru meant that too, she was no stranger to the insecurities Mina had shared, and that meant she wasn't going to let her friend's worries fester any more. "You know Midoriya better than I do so would he really care about what you looked like?" Mina was silent for a moment before slowly shaking her head in the negative. "See you know he wouldn't care about how you look. I'll let you in on a little secret while I've never seen Midoriya checking any of us out, I have seen his face light up in joy more than once when you walk into a room, so just be straightforward with him it will work I'm sure of it. That said I'll go along with your plan on one condition." A grin found its way to Mina's face as Tooru finally agreed to help. "When you two finally get together and you realize how easy it would have been to just tell him you like him I reserve the right to give you the world's biggest 'I told you so', deal?"

"Deal." Mina then gave her friend a big hug for doing this and giving her some encouragement then went to get the room ready for Izuku's dance lesson.

* * *

Mina was making small talk with Tooru, who had settled on doing her homework while she did her part in the plan, when Izuku rushed into the makeshift dance studio. Mina felt another smile form as she turned to look at him and saw that he was a little out of breath, he must have ran from the support department to get here in a reasonable amount of time either that or to just get away from Hatsume Mei and her "babies." She decided to have a little bit of normal teasing before getting into her plan. "Midori, dude, you're still in your uniform and are barely twenty minute late, you must have really wanted to see me if you couldn't have taken the five minutes to go back to your room and change." She had to bite back a giggle as she watched him blush when she batted her eyes at him.

"M-Mina! C-cut it out, you know I hate being late to our lessons, besides I brought a change of clothes with me to school since I figured Hatsume would keep me for a while." Izuku then pulled a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt from his bag and was half-way through unbuttoning the dress shirt part of their uniform when he finally noticed the other person in the room with them. "O-oh h-hi there Hagakure I didn't know you'd be joining us today." Mina couldn't hold back the laugh this time because if her plan was a bust it was worth it just for this moment.

"Well with how Mina has been bragging about how well she's been doing after your study sessions I figured I'd see if you'd help me a bit too. Don't need mind me by the way keep changing, I expected to see a show and I'd be lying if this didn't count." Izuku opened and closed his mouth a few times before turning and sprinting out of the room yelling that he'd be right back after changing.

Tooru waited all of a second after Midoriya ran out of the room to join Mina in laughing. "Oh my God! Mina you never mentioned he was comfortable enough to change infront of you like that and you seriously doubt that he is interested in you. Has that happened before?"

Getting control of her laughter Mina replied to the question. "A few times yeah." She then quickly told Tooru of how a few weeks back Izuku had been running late like today and when he went to get changed she had told him, partially to tease him, that she didn't mind if he changed here because it wasn't something she hadn't seen before. Which was true, Izuku had warmed up to being shirtless around her after a while and there had been a few mishaps doing some of the moves that had left the boy reaching to pull up his fallen pants. Mina never though he would actually do it which is why it was such a surprise when he did albeit he changed so fast Mina barely registered that he had done so.

When Izuku returned he had calmed down enough that when Mina gave him a wolf whistle he joined in with the renewed laughter. Deciding that enough was enough Mina finally decided to start her lesson and begin her plan. "Okay Izuku I figured today's lesson would be all about sustaining momentum during the various spin moves we've been working on. You are good at starting them but after a few spins you tend to lose momentum. So to start we're going to throw in a few extra stretches to make sure you body is nice and loose, okay?" At his nod Mina started leading him through their usual routine.

This was phase one of her plan, simple as it were, she would stand right in front of Izuku and with a few extra stretches that would require her to bend over she would make sure he had ample chances to look. Tooru would be on the lookout watching him to see if what Mineta said had any truth. If it was she would move onto phase two tomorrow. Mina would have to wait till after this lesson and Izuku's study session to see if this worked because to be fair to the boy after the stretches were done she was going to be serious about getting him used to keeping his momentum while spinning.

Two hours later once he was done tutoring Mina and double checking Tooru's homework he bid the two girls a good night and left to take a shower before diner.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot Mina then turned to Tooru to see if she had noticed anything while they were stretching.

"As much as I hate to admit the little perv might have a point, I think he might have been onto something about Midoriya being subtle about it." This actually made Mina grin widely and she asked her friend to continue. "Well I didn't really notice anything until you did that stretch where you bent over to touch your toes, he shot a quick look my way maybe to see if I was watching, then blushed a bit as he bent over all the while I don't think he took his eyes off you till he was touching his own toes, then every couple of seconds he would look back up right at you for a moment then back down, and then I saw him do it a few more times during other stretches."

Mina practically lept from where she was sitting and started doing a little gig overjoyed that phase one was a success. Tooru was amused by her friend's reaction but wanted to bring her back down to earth a bit. "Calm down girl, had you not told me to look for it I would have just chalked it down to him being his awkward self, I'd hardly call this a success."

The pink girl would not be discouraged though, she was just to giddy now at the idea Izuku might be interested in her, and revealed phase two of her plan. She would now try and catch Izuku looking and then transition the conversation into how she didn't mind him looking and then confess she enjoyed his attention, it would be just like something out of a cheesy romance manga.

* * *

Except real life wasn't like those manga. Mina was beginning to think Mineta had in fact been talking out of his ass the other day because so far phase two had been an almost total bust. She had started her plan on monday during their first break in class when Izuku had fortuitously knocked over his notebook and she had offered to pick it up. The way she had bent over had given him a good way to look at her while also offering her a good way to see if he had taken the bait. When she looked up he had a blush and was looking the other way. ' _Damn I must have just missed my chance...oh well next time I'll catch him_.'

That had been monday and now it was Friday and unfortunately that had been the last time he had outwardly reacted when she had made her move. After that first time she had used any chance she could to bend over in his line of sight and even went as far as making her own when one didn't present itself. Like today she had actually taken his pencil out of his hand and said in the fakest voice possible said "oops my bad let me get that." She could not have made her intentions any more obvious but when she looked back at him all she saw was his bright smile thanking her. Normally that smile would have made her heart flutter but after feeling like a fool for being so obvious it only made her feel stupid. She forced a smile back, told him he was welcome, and then turned to head back to her seat while thinking ' _maybe I should have just been upfront with him surely getting turned down would have been better than this.'_ So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see Kirishima walk up to Izuku and ask him to talk privately even when they walked past her desk.

Kirishima lead the green haired boy out to the hall and after a moment to organize his thoughts decided to let his friend know what was on his mind. "Midoriya I know it's not very manly to interfere in people's private business but considering how in the open you two have been I wanted to let you know just how unmanly you've been acting." He had seen how close Mina and Midoriya had been getting and thought the two were a good match, which made it all the more surprising that Midoriya was oblivious to Mina's painfully obvious attempts at flirtation. Before he could ask his question though Midoriya asked his own.

"This is about Mina and how she's been acting the last week isn't it?"

"Yes! Yes it is man, I didn't think I'd have to spell this out for you, but here we are, you do realize what she's doing right?." While he'd never fault someone as shy and awkward as Midoriya for missing a couple signals but this was something else, this was a practically a fire alarm it was so obvious. Never in a hundred years would he imagine the response he got from the other boy though.

"Oh that...yeah...to be honest with you Kirishima I realized what she was up to the second day in. Hard not to really she practically ran across the room to pick up the eraser that fell out of my bag that day."

"What you knew the whole time?" was all Kirishima could say, he was floored by this and his shock was plain as day on his face.

"Of course I did, I only let it go on this long because I was curious to see how far she'd take it, and her taking the pencil out of my hand today probably means I let it go on to far. She looked pretty upset after that. Maybe I should have let myself react a bit more, she does like getting me to react that way. Pretending to ignore the girl you like is unmanly like you said, I'm going to have to fix this."

"Dude you're mumbling again." Kirishima watched as his friend used both hands to cover his mouth and hide the slight blush he got anytime someone called out his mumbling. "I think I caught the jist of what you were saying though, I can trust you to cheer her up right?"

"Yes, I'll set things right with her, I promise."

Kirishima was satisfied with that but had one final question "If you like her back why did you let things drag on so long?"

Izuku scratched his cheek in embarrassment "Ever since our lessons became one on one Mina has done everything she can to mess with me and to get me to blush so I wanted to return the favor a little. I let things go on just a bit to long though this time."

"...You've got a hidden dark side don't you Midoriya." Kirishima could only laugh when all Midoriya could say in response was 'I guess.'

Mina had just finished showering and changing into some comfy clothes fully intending on unwinding in front of the tv in the common room. As she rounded the corner from the elevator she could hear that the tv was already on and as she neared closer she saw that it was Izuku watching a Hero Report and he was furiously taking notes on the heroes and villains being featured. She almost spun back around to head back to her room before stopping herself. ' _No I'm not gonna shy away from him because my plans were a bust I just gotta figure stuff out an change things up.'_

She leaned on the back of the couch and greeted the boy currently nose deep in his notebook "Sup Midori, by how fast you're writing a new hero must have debuted or something." She must have caught him by surprise because he snapped up and immediately wrapped his arms around his face to hide his embarrassment which was something he hadn't done in front of her in awhile a testament of either how comfortable he was in her presence or how often she messed with him. She had just been able to dodge his pencil as it flew from his grip and behind her.

"A-a-ah M-mina you surprised me." There was something about how Izuku had stuttered that seemed forced but she decided to ignore it. "There's no new debuts or anything I was just revising my notes on Edgeshot, Mt. Lady, and Kamui Woods, this was a special about their new team." He let her get a good look at his notes and it was a full two page spread about the new team, his obsession with all things hero was probably one of the most endearing things about him Mina thought. There was an interesting tidbit on the team that Izuku wanted to write down but finally realized he had flung his pencil behind him. He got up to get his pencil and was right next to Mina when she stopped him.

"I got it dude, you're a regular old butterfingers sometimes you know." The two shared a laugh at her joke.

"Thank you by the way I really appreciate it." Mina waved off his thanks as she reached down for Izuku's pencil.

"Chill dude just a pencil _probably the fifth time this week I've done it after all."_ The last part she tried to say under her breath but Izuku heard it loud and clear and he figured now was the perfect time.

"Maybe it's just a pencil but you've been helping me pick up stuff all week and I appreciate each and every time you've done it." That made Mina stop in her tracks. "I especially appreciate the _effort_ you put into each and every one, the view was great as it is now." _**That**_ made Mina snap back into standing and turn so fast she thought she heard her neck crack and look at Izuku.

He was redder than she had ever seen him before, matching the heavy violet she had coloring her own face, but had a proud smile on his face, clearly he was happy he got through that without stuttering once but was still massively embarrassed by actually saying it.

Mina could hardly believe her ears ' _did he just admit to knowing what I was up to and enjoyed it?'_ "Izuku I'm going to need you to repeat what you just said cause I'm afraid I might have misheard you.".

"I...I...said th-that I enjoyed w-w-watching you this last week." Unlike a moment ago when he had faked his stutter and his tick of covering his face when Mina "surprised" him now he was really doing both and it made it hard for him to repeat himself.

What he said was loud and clear to Mina though and it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, but as happy as she was she was hardly going to let him go for playing oblivious all along. She took a step towards the boy as her blush started to fade and a grin started to take its place. "Oh pray tell what were you you watching Izuku?"

Izuku recognized that grin, it was the one where you could see all her teeth, it made his heart beat faster everytime he saw it, and it meant one thing _play along or else_. He had yet to find out what what the _or else_ was and he had no intention on finding out. "Y-you as you were bending o-over."

She took another step closer. "Be a little more specific Izuku." As her blush lessened his only seemed to get stronger.

"I..uh..I was watching your b-butt as you bent over." ' _Why did I have to throw my pencil so far away!'_

Mina's grin got wider after that admission and as if she could read his mind she took a big step closer to him so they were only a few steps apart now. They were now close enough to look eye to eye. "So you noticed, I'm glad, I had thought you didn't like it."

"No I liked it a lot actually." ' _Where is she going with this?"_ Finally she closed the distance so she was right in from of him.

She looked up at him slightly and coyly asked "Was there a reason why you liked it so much?"

It was then Izuku realized what she was doing and what she really wanted him to say. He then took a deep breath to calm his nerves because he would need everyone to say what she wanted him to say. "B-because I like y-yo...mphf" He never got to finish because the second he started to say "you" Mina had pulled him into a kiss.

It was a quick clumsy kiss and when she would later recall it she would remember their teeth hitting one another, but to Mina it was perfect. Once they broke apart she felt like she had to say it too "I like you too Izu." She had gotten her cheesy romance manga confession after all.

As they were looking into each other's eyes a single cough brought the two back down from cloud nine as an echoing reminder that real life was not in fact a manga and the two of them were in fact still in the _common room_ of the UA dorms and they had attracted a nice little audience of some of their classmates.

The first one Mina noticed was Tooru who was practically radiating in her smugness. ' _I am so not looking forward to that I told you so.'_ "Uhm hi guys...so how long have you been there."

Momo was the one to speak up and if Mina had to guess by the fist Momo was holding to her mouth she had been the one to cough a moment ago. "Tooru and I had noticed you two right about when you went to get Midoriya's pencil." ' _So basically from the start.'_

Kirishima started yelling next, apparently he had been holding back while watching the two. "Midoriya that was so..so..so MANLY! I knew I could trust you when you said you'd take care of things but I never expected this!" ' _Oh man Izuku can barely say anything in response he is still in a shock, I'll have to ask him what Kirishima means later.'_

"Maybe the two of you should find a closet or something a little more private than the common room to make out in." Mina turned to see Tsuyu who was holding back Mineta who looked about ready to cry.

"You know what Tsu that's a great idea! C'mon Izu let's go." She took Izuku's hand in hers and started to pull him towards the elevators and he was more than willing to follow. As the doors were closing they finally heard Mineta cry out after them.

"Midoriya wait get back here and teach me your ways!"

Mina the started leading Izuku towards her room when he stopped her. "Uh Mina you were only joking about finding a place to make out right? Cause to be honest I...I'm not sure I'm ready for that." She looked at Izuku for a moment before taking both his hands in hers and running her thumb over the scar that ran across his right hand in an effort to help him relax, but taking note of the shudder he let out as she did it.

"Yeah I'd be lying if I didn't feel similar. I only said that to make an excuse to get out of there, you looked like you were about to pass out to be honest. That kiss was just payback for making me think all week you weren't interested ok."

"So what do you want to do then."

"Hmm how about we watch a movie or two...Oh I know I'll show you the ones that I got my original hero name from how's that sound?" She gave him that wide grin that told him he might not enjoy these movies but it didn't matter.

He matched her grin with a smile of his own. "Sounds like a plan." After all how bad could a movie with the name 'Alien' end up being.

* * *

AN:I'll keep this short, I got this idea thanks to some people on discord and got inspired to write my first fic ever and the Dorm prompt for IzuMina week was perfect setting even if it goes up after the fact. This first thing since high school I've written that wasn't a term paper of some kind so I hope it is up to snuff compared to the others who paved the way for the ship and the characterization of the two together. Finally thank you for making it this far and reading my fic whether you liked it or not I'm glad you gave it a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina let out a content sigh as she stretched out on her bed. Izuku and her had just finished watching 'The Thing', and he had loved it it. Mina was surprised by how into the movie he had gotten. The first two Alien movies had terrified him. Izuku had clung to her during them so much she was worried he'd never watch a movie with her again. 'The Thing', on the other hand, drew him in almost immediately. Mina had only counted two moments where her boyfriend displayed fear; the scene in the medical ward and the couch scene.

She rolled onto her side to see Izuku watching yet another theory video about the movie on her tablet. Right as the movie ended he had sprung into action detailing his own thoughts on it. Mina was so happy he had enjoyed one of her favorite movies. She liked cuddling and comforting him during the movies, but Mina prefered Izuku have a good impression of her favorite genre. Currently he was watching a long video essay on who got infected and when. Pleased with how their evening was going Mina decided to let her thoughts wander.

They had been going out for almost two months; and this was typical "date" for the two. Just hanging around one of their rooms. Rarely did they go off campus for dates. Keeping up with their studies and securing permission to go off campus made it tough. Mina didn't mind though as she treasured every moment with Izuku. The happiness she felt now made up for how silly she felt during her master plan to attract him. Although Mina still had no idea why Izuku liked butts so much.

She had spent a long time trying to figure out what made butts so interesting. Mina had even spent a day just staring at Izuku's butt, but it never clicked with her. She had decided to chalk it up as something she'd just not understand. Lately though when the two had decided to be more intimate, Izuku's hands inevitably found their way to her hips or ass. She enjoyed the attention, but wanted her boyfriend to explore more than her lower half. Realizing that she was never going to find out on her own; Mina chose to finally ask him.

"Hey Izuku?" Taking a moment to pause the video Izuku turned to face his girlfriend. "What is it about butts that you like so much?"

"Wha…?" Izuku was caught off guard by the question. He had expected it to be about the movie they had watched. Looking Mina in the eyes he tried to stall so he could answer. "Uh...um... Would you accept that I just do?"

"Normally I would, but I really want to know what you like about them. While I'm proud of my body, I would hardly say my butt is my best feature." Moving closer to the wall. Mina patted the spot next to her wanting him to join her on the bed.

Izuku slipped next to Mina once he gathered his thoughts. "It's not like I have some deep reason, you know? When I first started noticing girls looking at their chests made me feel so embarrassed. I was so mortified the few times I got caught staring too. With faces I was just so nervous and shy I'd barley make eye contact, and again getting caught starting was mortifying. One day I noticed a girl in my class had rolled her skirt up higher than was allowed. It was only for a second but I got a glimpse of her thighs and it felt...I don't know, right?"

He let Mina take in what he had told her before continuing. "Unlike when I noticed a pretty face or large chest I didn't feel embarrassed. I actually liked looking at them. When I was caught looking one day I didn't even feel embarrassed, but I turned away to pretend I was. Not wanting to be labeled a pervert I did my best to not leer. Really though it just made me better at being discreet about it."

Mina took in what her boyfriend had told her. His reasoning made sense to her. Thinking back to All Might's first lesson Izuku could barely look in Ochako's direction. Finding out something didn't make you embarrassed must have been a godsend for him.

"Ok I think I understand a little bit better. That gives me the why but I still want to hear the what, what do you like about them? Use mine as an example if you need to." When Izuku started to blush and mumble Mina decided to tease him. He was just too cute. "Hey now, none of that mumbling Izu. If you can squeeze and rub it when we make out, you sure as hell can tell me what you like about it."

Letting out a big sigh Izuku decided to bite the bullet. "Your butt and thighs are just so perfect Mina. All that dancing has made your legs strong yet slender. Your b-butt is firm but supple enough that it has a slight bounce. I love the way it feels so much that I never want to let go someti...mmph!"

Feeling Mina's hand cover his mouth Izuku shifted to look at her. A deep blush had formed on her face, but her grin let him know she was happy. "Y-you damn sweet talker. Where did the Izuku that would stutter trying to compliment my hair?"

Izuku moved her hand off his mouth so he could reply. "You gave him more confidence." He then leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips. "The old me probably would have fainted just thinking of doing that."

The two shared a laugh at the truth of the statement. As the laughs subsided Mina thought up one more question for Izuku. "Did you ever get busted looking at any of the girls here?"

Mina fought back a laugh as red began coloring Izuku's face. "Y-yes, I was caught staring twice."

"Oh I need to hear this." Mina then gave Izuku her very best puppy dog eyes. "Please tell me?"

Feeling his will fade Izuku relented.

"The first time was a couple days after the USJ incident. Tsuyu had been dragging me around while we dealt with the villains that day; so I had gotten a good look, but because of the situation I hadn't really remembered it. When I had a chance one day during lessons I decided to get a second look. Tsuyu caught me almost immediately and let me off with a warning."

Mina was surprised the frog girl had let him off with a warning. Tsuyu had little patience for that kind of stuff. She must have thought it was a one time thing. Mina had to wonder how Tsuyu would react now if she knew how often Izuku looked.

"The second time was interesting. This was back when I got in trouble for fighting with Kaachan. I was in the staff room to hand over my letter of apology. A meeting between the class representatives must have just ended as Yaoyorozu was there talking with Mr. Aizawa. She dropped something. Then as she tried to grab it before it hit the ground; I got a good look at her."

Interrupting his story Mina felt she knew where it was going. "Then Aizawa was the one that busted you? Man he must of been mad."

Izuku shook his head in the negative. "No wasn't the one who caught me. It was 1-B's Kendou, she was standing right behind me. The funny thing though was that she wasn't mad. Considering how she deals with that Monoma, I expected a chop. Kendou actually patted me on the back and told me she understood. That she finds herself staring at Yaoyorozu often too. She gave me a thumbs up and left the staff room."

Mina sat up with stars in her eyes. "Oh! My! God! Do you know what that means?" Izuku could only say no. "She likes Yao-Momo! This is perfect I just need to pull a couple strings and they can be a couple."

"Mina."

"Then we can go on double dates!" Mina was so excited she could barely hear Izuku.

"Mina?"

"They're going to be so cute together. This is perfect."

"Mina!" Raising his voice did the job and she was looking at him confused. "I know you're excited, but I hardly think what I told you justifies setting them up."

"Izuku you don't know what I do." Mina wagged a finger at her boyfriend. "Momo is always going on about Kendou. How cool, smart, and interesting she finds Kendou. Momo sounds just like I did when I would talk Tooru's ear off about you. Those two are so into the other."

"You're right I didn't know that. I don't think you should butt in though. I know how much you love stuff like this, but if they do like each other we need to let it happen when they want to. Not when you think they should. If Yaoyorozu comes for advice then you can let her know what I just told you about Kendou. All we should do for now is cheer them on as they figure it out like you and I did."

The pout Mina sent his was all Izuku needed to know she saw his point.

"You're right Izu. Why do you have to be so damn logical and reasonable." As much as Mina wanted to set them up she realized Izuku was right.

Izuku pulled Mina into a hug. "Well one of us has to be logical I suppose." Mina stuck her tongue out at him for that. "I've also seen that notebook you have hidden in the bottom drawer of your desk."

Mina went ridged in Izuku's embrace. "Y-you saw my lovenote?" That was the notebook she kept of who she thought would make good couples and how she'd set them up if possible. Her face was burning violet with a blush. This was embarrassing but knowing her boyfriend he likely hadn't gone through it too much. She could only hope.

That hope was dashed fast though. "Yeah, I have. It's honestly cute how many ways you've thought up setting up everyone. Although...I hope the full page you dedicated to me was from before you started to like me."

Mina could only bury her face into the crook of Izuku's neck. He'd seen her page on him. She had started it before she had begun crushing on him. After that though it had become a diary of sorts about how she felt. There were so many embarrassing thoughts in there before and after her crush started in that notebook.

"The ways you thought up setting Todoroki and I up were flattering." Izuku knew it was a low blow, but he rarely teased Mina so he had to make it count. "How come you never told me you thought about grating cheese on my abs?"

"Please stop. You win." Mina was proud of how she could make Izuku blush. When he turned the tables though she ended up putty in his hands.

Using his free arm Izuku lifted Mina's head from it's hiding spot. Wasting no time Iuku planted a kiss on Mina's lips. This was their favorite way of getting the other to relax when they teased each other.

The two spent the next fifteen minutes cuddling. After all the talk about his interest in butts left Izuku with a question of his own.

"All this talk got me thinking. I thought I was being pretty discreet with my looking, so how did you find out about it?"

"I never told you?" Izuku shook his head. "Well I overheard Mineta complaining about Iida scolding him for ogling us. He was going on about how you were standing next to him and were just as guilty, but neither Iida or Kaminari believed him."

"How come you believed him?" Izuku was friends with Mineta; even he knew that most of what Mineta said was to be taken with a grain of salt.

"I believed him because when I wanted to. You saw my lovenote Izu; I was thinking up dozens of ways to confess to you. None of them were good though. I was worried I'd ruin things if I told you and you didn't feel the same." Mina took a moment to tighten the hold she had on Izuku. "When I overheard that I suddenly had a way to check if you were interested. That, and when it comes to pervy stuff Mineta is usually very honest."

"I'm glad you did." Satisfied, Izuku closed his eyes deciding to take a short nap in Mina's arms.

Mina on the other hand had a different idea. All this talk had reminded her of how hesitant she had been to confess. Looking back it was so obvious how head over heels they both were. Excuse after excuse had been made; the most common being what if he's not interested. Now though, she knew he felt the same. Mina had wanted to tell him something important for a few weeks now and felt this was her chance.

"Izuku?" Said boy gave a slight grunt in acknowledgment.

"I love you"

Izuku's eyes snapped open as he let her admission sink in. This was the first time either of them had used the word love. They had used all kinds of words to show affection before, but not love. Blinking Izuku realized he had been silent for a while and he needed to respond. He turned his head so he was looking his girlfriend in the eyes. The sheer need in them made his decision clear. He didn't know if he could get the words he wanted out; so he decided to put one of Mina's dance lessons to use. Letting his instincts take over Izuku could only hope he didn't put his foot in his mouth.

"Mina you are one of the best things in my life. Everyday I wake up expecting the last two months to have been a dream. Then I see that you've fallen asleep next to me and I know it's real. I'm not even sure if love is strong enough to describe how I feel about you Mina." Feeling his confidence wane Izuku began to mumble the rest of his thoughts.

Mina heard him loud and clear though. He loved her. Izuku Midoriya loved her. Feeling energized by that moved so she was straddling her boyfriend.

"Izuku shut up."

Following Mina's voice Izuku finally realized she had mounted him, and was now looking down at him with a predatory grin. He tried to matching her grin. It faltered when he felt Mina take both his hands and place them on her hips.

"Hehehe nap time will have to wait Izu. I think a celebration is in order, right?"

Not trusting his voice all he could do was nod.

Mina's grin got wider as she leaned over him to turn the light by her bed off. "Oh Izu~, one final thing before we get this party started. I love the attention you give my ass, but I'd appreciate if you let those hands of yours wander more." Once Izuku nodded, Mina closed the distance and the kiss they shared was just as perfect to her as their first.

* * *

AN: Surprise! The fic I said was likely going to stay a one shot is now a two shot. I had this idea pop into my head as I was finishing up Studying has it's Perks. How fun it could be if Mina asked Izuku why he liked butts so much? I'm happy with how it turned out, hopefully I didn't ramble too much in the chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed A Good View it feels so good to know so many people have enjoyed it. I doubt a part three will be forthcoming but I do have plans to do a part two for the rest of my one shots and some more Shades of Green. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


End file.
